


【二战AU】黑石

by LILIcesar1023



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILIcesar1023/pseuds/LILIcesar1023
Summary: 你是我的骨中之骨，血中之血。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【二战AU】黑石

**Author's Note:**

> 二战AU Noel x Liam 清水不论攻受
> 
> 第一人称视角预警
> 
> 我不享有任何权利
> 
> 写作时的歌单是 《The Masterplan》无限循环
> 
> 写完的时候想到一句诗 来自北岛 “你没有如期归来 而这正是离别的意义”
> 
> 感谢阅读

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这一天早晨我推开窗，水汽携着微风灌入房。窗外的泥泞小道弯弯扭扭地绵延出去，我伸着脖子想再看远一点，但是不行，远处模糊一片。曼彻斯特昨晚刚下了一场大雨，我靠着 ** **他**** 留给我的唱片和烟草熬过一个晚上。就着晨光我捻捻盒子里的碎烟叶，思考着我他妈的在这些烟耗完之后得想什么办法度过之后的千千万万个晚上呢？

我想了很久，实在想不出来。

山雀和知更鸟在叫。叽叽啾啾地，在枝杈间跳来跳去。我坐回床沿，偏过脑袋看窗外这些鸟。鸟是什么都不懂的，它们只会整天飞来飞去，降落在野地里、伤兵营里、牲畜栏里啄食稗子、豆子和麸皮，真他妈的安逸。安逸也有安逸的好处啊，起码什么都想不到，什么都意识不到，活着本身就是一种莫大的幸福。我这样想，又想起 ** **他**** ，就像是想起一株残败的月季。

但在这个时候，一株月季，有什么用呢？不如一袋面粉或者土豆来得让人欣喜，现在什么东西都等政府配给，口粮早成问题。Peggy有时向我抱怨，说我越来越沉默，简直不像那个捉鸡撵狗的她的混账小儿子了。“不过混还是一样混，”她仔细想想，叉起一块土豆，“你好歹跟我说说话吧，这是什么日子哦！”

Peggy一直有种奇怪的活力，那种力量支撑她从爸爸身边逃走，逃离那个充满暴力、脏话和劣质烈酒的贫民窟，带着我们兄弟三个一起。然而我好像并没有遗传到一点她该死的旺盛的生命信念，我本以为我有的，战争开始之后，我却猛地泄了气。

有的时候，外面灰蒙蒙的，浮着一层雾。我躺在床上无所事事。Peggy把留声机搬走了，她要拿去医院给那些前线退下来的伤兵们放《我们会再相见》。我并不讨厌薇拉·琳恩，只是觉得没劲。战争、别离、疾病，都显得太残忍又无趣。而死亡，死亡沉重而虚无，任何东西在它面前都不堪一击。我尝试着看看书，起居室里有一柜子书，是前任主人留下的。我扫过几眼，品类繁多，不过我至今也只看了两首雪莱和小半本丁尼生。

我们现在住在曼彻斯特的南边乡下的一个小农场里。是Paul找的房子。城里的公寓毁在德军的空袭中，那天我也是一个人在家，Peggy去了医院，Paul在军营后勤值夜班。那些空掷炮弹的碎片和热浪灼伤了我的肺部。虽然已经过去快两个月了，广播里都在说我们即将获得胜利，那些火光和灼眼的红色还是会常常在梦里浮现，伴随着一个黑色的人的剪影。

我知道那个剪影是谁。虽然在梦里 ** **他**** 一直是黑色的，像一块沉默的礁石。

Paul不常回来。军队的工作很忙，营地又距离这里很远，他常常一周甚至半个月才来一次。所以当他一个月后再次见到我时，我能感受到他的震惊。“嘿，”他端详着我的脸色，“你是Liam吗？是我那个校霸弟弟？老天，你现在看起来跟只泡在水里的耗子没什么两样！”他笑话着我，眼里却有忧虑和怀疑：“你就剩一把骨头了！”

我只能对他笑笑，握起拳头锤他一下肩膀。

“妈妈呢？”Paul挂好外套，“还没回来吗？”

“她前天去的医院，”我看着他走过来，坐到我的身边，“今天晚点会回来吧，我是说，应该。”

“好吧，现在这个时候，什么都太难了，”他盯着我的眼睛，语气变得轻柔模糊，“Liam，你有什么想跟我聊聊的吗？至少让我们知道你在想些什么。”

“没有。”我回答。

“好吧，”他耸耸肩，没有再追问，“我带了一些牛肉，我想，也许我们等会儿可以用它炖个土豆之类的。”

我不爱午睡，Paul却强制要我休息一下。“你抽了多少烟？”他振振有词，“看看你的眼睛，你像是十六岁吗？我真他妈怀疑你明天就要猝死。”我很少听Paul讲脏话。在我们兄弟三个人里面，Paul是说话最温和的那个，我想可能是跟他小时候结巴过有关。而在我们更年幼的时候，我往往是以一个受保护者的身份存在在家人们之间，甚至有些像拥有某种特权。比如说他们会挨打，而我不会。父亲留给我最温情的记忆就是，他从没对我动过手。

我睡不着。失眠成了创伤之后的一个顽疾，很多次我大汗淋漓地从床上爬起来，大口呼吸，感受胸腔里真实的疼痛。我的肺就像是一个风箱，那些痛苦在一呼一吸之间就这样钻出来。我无法再拥有一个安稳的、八小时的睡眠。显然我在床上翻来覆去的动静惹起了Paul的注意。我听见他的声音传过来，很轻很轻，像一声叹息：“……是为了Noel？对吗？”

我睁开眼睛。Paul不在看我。他的视线在床脚的墙边，那里放着一把吉他。

“我没办法说不是，”我坐起来，靠在床头，“那太难了，Paul。”

很多次我在院子里散步，拿着口琴，想起以前住在城里的时候，Noel在我们共同拥有的房间里弹吉他——家里有两个以上的孩子就是这样，小的那个必须和更小的那个分享生活空间。我会叫嚣着让他“滚出去”，还会随手扔点什么。想想你和别人住在一起的场景吧，你与他呼吸共享、生活同步、思维渐近，一切都是公共的，而你们毫无隐私可言。那时候我对音乐嗤之以鼻，满脑子只有女孩、低级玩笑和怎样让自己看起来更酷——那也许是身为家里最小的孩子的另一个特权，我不用为生计和花销发愁，对别人的艰辛视若无睹，连衣服都有Peggy帮我洗。

那是1936年以后，Peggy换了第五份工作，Paul高中毕业后选择去夜校上大学，白天在各个工厂辗转打零工。我对经济一窍不通，不明白发生了什么，只知道餐桌上越来越多的土豆、土豆和土豆，整天都是土豆，没完没了的土豆。我感到很厌烦，又无处发泄，只好去和一些不知道哪里来的人到街上晃荡闲聊，溜到缅因路去看曼城的球赛。而Peggy和Paul又总是那么疲惫——我现在回想起来是的，贫穷和压力笼罩着这个家庭，当然不只是我们这个家庭，整个英国，整个世界都因为一场金融危机和风雨欲来的战争瑟瑟发抖。

而我——我躲在球场看台下的角落里，撕下几张草稿纸点叶子，困惑着一些不知所云的东西，看天上渐渐飘来的乌云。

我有的时候会把一些东西看作意外，有的时候不会，比如Noel的退学。把一袋面粉扔到校长头上这种理由听起来太烂了，更何况在只能吃土豆的年代里，面粉是多么珍贵的东西，那么他被开除也显得理所应当，甚至是仁慈。我听到Peggy在厨房里责备他，而他的声音听起来漫不经心：“至少我也可以去找份工作了不是吗？妈妈，这没那么糟。”

我悄悄探头往里看，Noel低着头，坐在一旁的小橱柜上。Peggy在忙活，她过一会儿还要去两个街区外的某户人家家里做帮佣。“没那么糟的，”他安慰着，“说真的，不坏。”

他注意到了我，然后对着我笑了笑，我看着他，然后转身跑走了。

很久以后我在曼彻斯特乡下的小农场里想起这个场景，Noel弯着他的眼睛对我笑，如此纯粹，如此温情，我为什么没有跑过去拥抱他，告诉他我如此爱他？

我的朋友们，Tony和Arthur都赞同哥哥是这个世界上最恶心的生物。“他们都不讲卫生，觉得你是他们的小奴隶，热衷于开一些低级黄色玩笑，把你关在柜子里然后放声大笑，”Tony这样评价道，“真是世界上最没有用的东西了，我发誓！”

“还会在任何时候抢走你的东西，并且洋洋得意，总以为年纪大点就什么都赢了！”Arthur补充道。

说实话，我对哥哥的印象没那么糟。Paul往往是沉默而忙碌的，我认为在Peggy离开我们的父亲后，是Paul在一定程度上——比想象中更多的那种程度上承担了另一个家长的角色。那并不罕见，只不过Paul做得更出色，比一般曼彻斯特工人家庭里的长子要出色得多。而Noel，老天，我不太知道要怎么应对Noel，似乎他也是，又似乎我们两个都对此显得很擅长。Noel比我大五岁，这意味着在他有能力独立表达自己的思想的时候，我在他眼里不过是一个头脑发昏的漂亮小孩，这很令人恼火，更何况这还不是令人恼火的唯一理由。

我们总是不可避免地陷入争吵和斗争，因为一些其他人看起来很傻的事情。在我们吵得最狠的时候，Paul提议我可以搬去他的房间住。“也许我们可以挤一挤，”Paul这样说，“不然我可以打个地铺什么的，反正我回家都很晚了。”然而我坚决地拒绝了他，坚决得我自己都为之一惊。那种感觉很奇怪，好像是即将面临一种割裂的恐惧，又好像是我主动认输，不管是什么我他妈的都不可能接受。我从不否认，我们两个——我和Noel的生命息息相关，缺失彼此对于谁来说都不是一个好主意。

就像一枚硬币的两面，就像在镜子中镜像的彼此——截然不同，又如此默契。

Peggy喜欢听广播，这个爱好是在英国正式宣战之后有的。某个时候，她会突然停下手上的活，像是突然被按下暂停键或者是播放故障的电影，以前我们经常会去看电影，那大概是我们这样的家庭可以承受的为数不多的消遣。她听广播的时候往往很沉默，连一丝表情也没有，只是静静地听那个小喇叭播报消息。我永远不敢在那个时候看她，我永远不会在那个时候注视她的眼睛，我永远不会在那个时候对我听得懂英语感到庆幸。

有好几次，Paul从军队回来，Peggy会拉着他进房里谈话。我想他们没有想要瞒着我，如果我想要去听一听，听一听那些发生在这个世界上的疯狂行径，是没有人会把我赶出去的。但是他们也没有邀请过我，所以我也总是回到自己的房间，对着窗户抽一根烟，抱着Noel的吉他，偶尔扫几下弦。

我对战争没有兴趣，对死亡也没有。我真正关心的事情很少很少，这点，我也是突然发现。

其实我很奇怪，关于我和Noel之间的事，Peggy从来没有想要插手扭转一下——也许她曾经有过，但是没有起到任何作用。我想她也不免后悔，如同现在的我一样。我还记得那个晚上，我、Paul和Peggy一夜未眠。第二天早晨Peggy坐在餐桌前，手边放着那张该死的字条，对我说：“没必要自责，好吗？你们两个都是混蛋，就是这样。”然后她就开始笑着吃早餐，给我和Paul倒茶，大声谈论早上的空气有没有昨天的清新。

我一点也不想笑，我知道这是真的。

我想不明白Noel为什么会去参军，又觉得早有预谋。那个晚上我们的争吵显然是一个诱因，却绝对不是全部。我甚至都不太能记得那个时候我们到底吵了些什么了。说实话，在那之前我们有很多次都吵得不可开交，比那次激烈得多、恶毒得多的争执也不是没有。是因为该死的大英帝国公民的荣誉感和胜负欲，因为工人阶级和社会尖锐的矛盾与碰撞，因为属于Noel Gallagher的控制欲和好斗本性？

这是个伪命题。我永远不可能真正搞懂Noel在想什么，哪怕我们是兄弟。人们常说兄弟血浓于水，然而要成为兄弟显然不是只要有血就够了，你还得有些其他的东西，你明白吧，这点很多人都会忽略，但我得说它才是重要所在。

很多时候，我抱着Noel的吉他默默发呆——在别人眼里是默默发呆，其实不是的，我在想音乐、想Noel、想我那些曾经的好时光。那些东西在现在的我看起来缺乏真实感，哪怕我是那么真切地拥有过。有那么一回，Peggy在医院还没回来，我猛地冲出门，奔跑在乡间的小路上。我想我也可以去参军，我年满十五周岁了，为什么不呢？我奔跑在风里，感受着那一天曼彻斯特难得的好天气，我的肺部还在隐隐作痛，但那又有什么关系呢？然而我最终停下了脚步。站在一片未成熟的麦苗之间，我开始思考我这个举动的动因，或者我停下来的动因。我知道我永远找不到答案的，但我希望我可以找到，五年、十年、二十年、五十年，那并不可怕，那么令我恐惧的是什么？最后我想，去他妈的，我得回家。

在那段往回走的路上，我发现我并不了解离别的意义。

大概在两年前，张伯伦首相带着《慕尼黑协定》回伦敦，电台转播了他在在赫斯顿机场上挥舞协定时的宣言：“我带来了整整一代人的和平！”那天我们一家人都在家里，围着收音机，听那个小匣子里传出来似乎昭示着一切正在变好的鬼话——鬼话，这是Noel的说的。

“这不公正，”Noel对此评头论足，“我他妈的不相信这些薄薄的纸张会带来什么真东西。他不过是个愚蠢的老头子罢了。”

不管他对此执有什么意见，必须承认的是家里的气氛确实在一日一日地高涨。我到今天也没有批判的意思，人类总是显得天真，爱幻想又爱做梦。Peggy说有时候她会希望一切朝着另一个方向发展，可事实上没有，这确实造成了很多问题，家庭、社会、个人，但这就是人生，这就是我们所要面对的东西。这没什么不好。而那年的那个圣诞节，也是我记忆中这几年来过得最安稳的一个。

我们没有钱，没有钱就不能去买一棵商店里摆放的那种装饰得很好看的圣诞树。于是平安夜那天一大早，Paul就带着Noel去借小卡车——我们的邻居Davis家有一辆福特，然后再驱车去郊外找适合做圣诞树的白枞。

我一直记得那个平安夜，在曼彻斯特城区的那栋小公寓里。Paul找到了一棵很漂亮的白枞，我们用糖果、彩色玻璃纸、地下室藏着的小挂饰给它装饰。Peggy有一盏仿古水晶灯罩，是维多利亚时代的旧物，巴洛克式，非常华丽。“简直是令人目眩神迷，”用它更换了餐厅的灯罩之后，Noel这样说，“太不工人阶级了，不过我还是要说，真他妈的棒啊。”

那一切都像个梦境。我确信天开始黑下来后就下雪了，壁炉是一直点着的，Peggy分发毛衣、糖果和祝福，在每个人的盘子里都添上鸡肉派。透过巴洛克水晶灯罩的光，我可以看见窗外飘着的雪花也染上了橙黄色。

教堂里有唱诗班在唱赞美诗，歌声模模糊糊的，说不上清晰，但是足够响亮，顺着大雪和北风吹到我们的房子里，然后一点点扩散开来，也是橙黄色的。我一直觉得我得信些什么，而这一刻我真切地信仰着上帝，感激他赐予这个美妙无比的夜晚。Noel抱着他的吉他，在教Paul玩21点，他们并不是热衷于赌博，而是这实在和圣诞的气氛太合适了。我在Peggy的纵容下偷偷喝了一点威士忌，然后就抱着酒瓶跑到外面去找人到处溜达玩雪。

我不太确定自己回家的时间，因为我有些醉醺醺的，酒瓶早就不知道被我丢到哪个街道的角落里了，而喝醉的人的记忆又往往都不太可靠。我只记得开门的时候客厅里非常安静，我摸索着想要开灯，注意到餐厅里隐约露出一丝光。我踢踢踏踏把鞋子脱掉，那里面有人的动静，一个声音呼唤了我一声：“Liam?”我听出来那是Noel的声音，于是我也应了一声，慢慢向着餐厅走去。

所有的灯都关了，只剩下那盏桌灯，罩着漂亮灯罩的那盏。壁炉把餐厅烘得暖融融的，我把外套脱掉，随手搭在椅子上。Noel依旧抱着吉他，坐在地板上，后面就是我们精心准备的圣诞树。他看着我，调子很轻很短促地笑了一下。

我说不上来那个笑是什么意味——也许什么都不意味。我被酒精侵蚀着的脑子反应变慢了，也因此我只是步伐很慢地走到他身边然后坐下，歪着脑袋看他。“你在……干什么？”我轻声问他，简直称得上小心翼翼。

“你像一只小狗，Liam，”Noel注视着我，我们有两双极为相似的蓝眼睛，“在写歌，也许吧，我是说，这个晚上我能允许自己空空脑子，做点喜欢的东西。”

“噢，噢。”我其实没有听明白。我不关心Noel的歌，也不太喜欢音乐，起码目前为止我觉得自己和它们一点联系都没有。但这个气氛让我觉得很舒适、很放松，有些一直以来存在的东西在这个环境里被放大了，更加鲜明可感。我意识到，这对Noel来说也是一样的，因为他的表情变得那么柔和，吐息也变得轻柔了。于是我更凑近了一点，差不多把脸贴在了他的吉他琴箱上。

“嘿，”他显得有些哭笑不得，“你喝了多少啊，快去睡觉吧。”他有些像在抱怨，但没什么责备的意味在。这个Noel有些不像我熟识的那个，Noel应该是尖锐的，有些奇思妙想，自大又狂傲，这个Noel太柔软了，像一只猫，拍着你的脑袋然后朝你露出他柔软的肚皮。

于是我也就可以不管他说的话，任性地待在他身边，玩耍，吵闹，嬉笑，随便做什么，只要跟他待在一起就好。我叽叽咕咕地挠着他的吉他，敲几下琴箱隔板，我承认我是个年幼的暴君，不讲一点道理，而在这里面，难道没有是他纵容的缘故吗？

我们谁都没有意识到那个吻是怎么发生的——如果它能被称为一个吻的话。它很温柔，像是夏天的气泡，就这样覆盖在嘴唇上。我睁着眼睛，端详我面前的这棵圣诞树，然后有些惊讶地发现它的顶部不到一点的地方缠绕着一枝槲寄生。我想那算不上特例，但在这个夜晚就显得不那么寻常，它比张伯伦的电台宣告，比唱诗班的赞美诗，比巴洛克的桌灯更像一个预示。

我还在看它，直到轻如蝉翼的吻落在我的眼睑上。

“去睡觉吧，Liam，”Noel对我说，“真的很晚了，你得休息。”

这次我没有异议。我看了一眼Noel，他穿着一件毛衣坐在圣诞树下，怀抱他的吉他。他低着头，我看不清他的表情。我摇了摇脑袋，安安静静地走进房间。

在我看不见的街道上，雪花如糖霜倾倒，这是一个注定了并不平静也不并安静的年代。但那又如何呢，我只是做了一个大雪覆长街的美梦，以此凭吊冰河，与春山。

我的记忆对那个圣诞后发生的事情持一种漠然的态度。它们在我的脑海中大多是不连贯的，都是些零碎的片段和毫无意义的絮语。战争发生得太快了，那本来就不明朗的时局更显复杂。在我来不及去想那个吻代表的东西的时候，整个欧洲重新笼罩在紧张的气氛之中。

我每天逃半天的课——逃课在那时候对我简直是家常便饭，没有目的，只是闲逛，我不想回家，也不想上学。我去得最多的的地方是缅因路球场，想着曼城可以让我觉得稍微轻松一点，那是1939年的夏天，街上的人们都在讨论英国将要对纳粹德国宣战。球场看台下的角落里，我躲在那儿，偶尔睡觉、飞叶子、偷看球赛和训练，更多的时候是没有意义地发呆。

有那么一个下午，我在球场呆得太久了，等我迷迷糊糊地醒过来，我发现周围已经完全黑了下来，路灯投下的光环出一个光圈，落在我的脚边。我摇了摇脑袋，八月末的晚风从缝隙里吹到我的脸上。我静静地坐了一会儿，直到听到有人在叫我的名字。

我没想到要应答——我应该应声的，但是那时候我一点儿这样的念头都没有。我只是坐在那里，看Noel跌跌撞撞地出现在我面前，他看起来有那么些狼狈，还带着显而易见的气急败坏，他看见了我，表情垮了一下，又恢复了严肃和愤怒，他走到我身前，微微弯下腰，俯视着我。

“嗨，Noel。”我愣愣地说，声音听起来干巴巴的。

“为什么不回家？你知道多晚了吗？”Noel收敛了一些怒火，“大家都出来找你，这是什么好事吗！”

我不知道该怎么回应，只能没什么说服力地辩解：“我睡着了，对不起，我不该一直呆在这里的。”我看着他的眼睛。他已经冷静下来了，也因此，疲惫成了他身上最明显的色彩。

我向他伸出一只手。他看着我，然后把我拉了起来。“以后不要再来了，”他拉着我转身往家里走，“Paul说军队有意向把这里当成军营和补给点，这里，或者斯特拉福德。”

“没准我能去参军呢，嘿，这可说不准，”我不服气地说，“你觉得战争会开始吗？”

他微微仰着头，闻言转过视线，目光很温和：“啊，哈，行啊。如果你敢去参军，我就拿棒球棍打断你的腿。还有，伙计，用进行时，战争他妈的已经开始了。”

那个晚上我只注意到了Noel的愤怒和疲惫，没有意识到有些更多的东西，而我本该发现的。比如说他一直以来被家庭和理念拉扯的痛苦，比如说他用怒气和镇静掩盖的恐惧。好几年之后我才明白，那天晚上他是怀着怎么样的心情找到我的，在混乱的人群、萧瑟的战局、未卜的命运之中，他是怎样坚定地把我从灰暗和虚浮中找了出来。

然后又忽地一下，把我丢下。

我想Paul肯定托过很多人去打听过Noel的消息，我不知道是不是一无所获，他也从来没有提起过。曼彻斯特被空袭后我就从学校里退了学，谁在乎呢，反正我也不喜欢上学。Peggy提过，也许我可以和她一起去医院帮帮忙。“最近又从前线退下来一批伤兵，”她说，“我想很快蒙哥马利将军就要带军队去进攻北非了。”

我认真地思考了一下。“可以，”我说，“也许我还能给他们唱个歌什么的，你喜欢的那个，《我们会再相见》之类的？”

那是1942年的初夏，小农场里的土豆长势绿意盎然，我的身体也养得差不多了，只是还是很瘦，人也很苍白。这一年局势逆转得很快，让人有点没有防备，好像哪里传来的都是好消息。不过我相信这一次，胜利的曙光是真的出现在了我们面前。

烟叶抽完的那一天，我开始自学音乐——没我想象的那么难，也没那么无趣。上个圣诞，当我拿着吉他给Peggy和Paul弹奏《平安夜》的时候，他们两个吓坏了。最后他们一致认定，这没什么不好，Paul还觉得我愿意的话，等战争结束后可以去哪个艺术学院上上课。“你绝对有天赋，Liam，这挺不错的。也许我们会拥有一颗战后新星呢！”Paul开着玩笑。

“再说吧，”我耸耸肩，“这谁说的准呢。”

我明白一个道理，生命是如此无常。未来会发生什么，谁也说不准。

当我怀抱着Noel的吉他时，不想起他是很难的事情，几乎不可能做得到。而当我想着他的时候，很多回忆就会像潮水、像大雪、像流沙一样朝我涌来，填满我的每一个细胞。我想起我们的争吵，我们的温情时刻，还有那个吻——脆弱、虚幻、意味不明。

我们不是只有那一个吻，小的时候像小狗一样玩耍触碰，或者是平时嬉笑打闹，都带来过这样的肢体接触。但那个吻的感觉是不一样的，它带来了一些不该出现在我们之间的东西，某种包含着欲望的感情。它送来了一颗禁忌的果实，让我无法拒绝。我几乎是含着泪水和鲜血把它吞下，竭尽全力品尝痛苦与甜美。

有一次，我在医院里碰到一个伤兵。他是一个少尉，看起来和我差不多大，也许要大一点，二十来岁。因为经历西西里登陆战，他失去了一条左胳膊。每次我跟着护士进去，他都会盯着我，并且对我笑，很努力地想跟我搭话。

坦白说，他过于青涩的面孔会让我生出一种恻隐之心，让我忍不住在心里惊呼，啊，战争。我也会跟他聊上几句，像是天气、日期、普通问候之类的。后来我知道他的名字是Andrew，坎特伯雷人。

他随身带着一张照片，时不时会拿出来看一看。护士去准备其他东西的时候，我会留在病房内，以免病人有什么需要却没有人来照料。他看着那张照片的神情非常温柔，又带着怀念，以我的经验，会被这样注视着的不是家人，就是恋人。我站在窗边，而他在看照片，似乎是我的注视打扰到了他，他冲我不好意思地笑了笑，然后我看见了照片上是个年轻女孩。

我问：“未婚妻？”言语中有我自己都没有意识到的揶揄。

他摇了摇头。“她是Sophie，”他索性把照片举着给我看，“是我的妹妹。”

那个女孩很可爱，个子也挺高挑，对着镜头甜甜地笑，看起来只有十五六岁。“你们有点像，”他很抱歉地说，“所以我老是会看您。这么说好像不太礼貌，不过我的妹妹和您有相似的气质。”

Andrew是个腼腆的人，我见他的时候有一半时间他都在犹豫和害羞。然而他说起妹妹，语气里满是自豪和喜悦。我想他应该很少有机会和别人分享，所以现在有了听众，忍不住想要一吐为快。

我不免觉得，是不是世界上所有血缘关系都是奇妙难言的？这和其他无关，只关于爱。

我后来和一同值班的护士说起这件事，她看了我好一会儿，才轻声说道：“Andrew全家都在1940年的空袭里丧生了，一颗炮弹正好掉落在他们家的房子上。Andrew因为去参军，所以躲过了一劫。不过他现在也无家可归了。”

“不然为什么他明明是坎特伯雷人，却会被送到曼彻斯特的医院来？”

那天医院里的紫藤萝开得很好。我和护士站在医院的走廊上，往下望就是一个小花园。我沉默了很久，抬眼向下看。今天天气也很好，Andrew坐在花园的长椅上，安静地闭着眼，我想他应该是微笑着的。

我张了张嘴，发不出声音，泪水却流得汀泞一片。

我没有做过这个设想，在最深的噩梦里也没有。Noel会死亡——这是很有可能的事情，但我从来没有想过。我想他也许换了个假名，Alan Smith之类的，在北非、太平洋或者随便哪里打仗，有的时候运气好说不定还能拿个军功什么的。然后他也许会升到上校——再高就算了吧。在战争结束后的一两个月，Peggy在做晚餐，我在后院打理园地，我会听到Peggy尖叫，然后他就那样回来了。

我想起有一次我没有赶Noel出去，他一边给吉他调音，一边说话，像在唱他的抒情诗：“当你转向我，我也转向你的时候，我们就这么注视着彼此，所有的一切就都契合了，这对我来说甚至超越了音乐。这是只有我和你才能感受到的东西，这也是此刻的意义。”

而当我看着那株藤萝时，我几乎无法呼吸。紫色的层层叠叠的花束垂落下来，像一个个花环，我突然想起那枝槲寄生，圣诞树顶上的那枝，然后我就哭了。这悲伤来得那么汹涌突然，我的眼中只剩下一片模糊的紫色。上帝啊，我忍不住在心里默默地想，我是如此爱他。

如同爱我支离的骨和血。

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】
> 
> * 先对能够阅读到这里的读者们 致以我微渺而真诚的谢意
> 
> 没有选择任何预警标签 我不想说Noel的结局如何 
> 
> 在我的故事里 战争还未结束 一切都没有落定
> 
> 而在我们所见的现实里 他们的故事也还没有完结
> 
> 坦白说 这是我第一次写兄弟之间的感情 他们之间的张力 在我看完《supersonic》之后 仿佛一张网 笼罩在我的脑海里
> 
> 有谁能对他们之间的感情作评判呢 也许只有他们自己 也许连他们自己都说不太清 看看莉娅那个文化水平吧=-=
> 
> 不敢说这是不是我最后一篇或者唯一一篇Gallaghercest 但在写这篇文的时候 我全心投入了
> 
> 并且最后 我真的爱上了Oasis 我最爱的摇滚歌手是David Bowie 宝爷是一个人的奇迹 
> 
> 而Oasis 是两个人不灭的辉煌
> 
> 【最后 再次感谢阅读 这八千多字 又浮生一曲】


End file.
